talesofthequadfandomcom-20200215-history
Points Game
The Points Game is a traditional CTYI game in which the object is to make out shamelessly with as many members of the students and staff as physically possible in three weeks. It is a team sport, where the winners are the RA group with the most points at the end of a session. In some years, there are two winning groups: one male and one female. Points Although the rules vary every year, and from session to session, the following is the general list of the points received if somebody is made out with, scored, shifted, met, etc., etc. * Student (opposite sex): 1 * Student (same sex): 2 (However, see "Variations") * RA: 200 + * TA: 250 + * Teacher: 500 + * Any Admin: 1,000 + * Colm O'Reilly: Instant Win Additional Points and Deductions * Special amounts of points are given for designated people, who are sometimes referred to as the 'Golden Snitch'. * Some allow that progressing further than simple oral-to-oral contact is worthy of additional points, but obviously such behaviour cannot be actively encouraged by the RAs (or at least, not without the qualifier "WITH a johnny, lads."). * Deductions of points are more subjective, and usually vary more between RA groups and such; it also must be noted that many RA groups will not, for obvious reasons, deduct points even when they should. This is a basic list: ** Specifically named students, infamously known for exceptionally promiscuous behaviour = -2 Some even gain the honour of a -100 such as Lorcan Dunne in Session 1 '08. *** (These deductions rarely actually happens, with RA groups instead just counting it as 1 point.) *** However, if the student in question is in a relationship for more than a week, then 10 points are given to both RA groups. ** Sportalians = Instant Lose and exile from the community of CTYI''' '''(optionally -1000) Variations * Couples: generally given 1 point for the initial score and another point for every additional week together ** This rule is not a popular one, and is often ignored. It was enforced during Session 1 of '08, though some students objected to it on the grounds that it simultaneously awarded points for pious fidelity and unabashed promiscuity, an attitude which seems a trifle hypocritical. ** Sometimes 2 or even more points are awarded for every week that a couple are together * Gay couples: while scoring a student of the same sex is worth 2 points, the students in question usually have to actually be gay - this eliminates cheating within RA groups. This rule does not always apply. * Student (frigid): 5 points are awarded to the frigid involved and the usual rules apply for any other person. ** If both are frigids, 10 points are scored for both. ** If both are frigids and of the same sex, 20 points are scored for both. * Sportalians: although generally considered to be worth a large deduction, there have been claims of Sportalians being 200 points + or even an Instant Win. This has happened once at CTYI, a girl(no names) scored a Sportalian in Session 2 2009, her team lost 50 points for this. * Two RAs: Although not counted two RAs did apparently go out for session 2 '08, if two RAs were to score, each RA group would receive points. These figures have varied greatly, with 50 points per group being the average. Past Winners Session 1 '06 - Leonora's RA group (aka The Sluts!) and Tom's RA group Session 1 '07 - Brendan's RA group and Niamh Skelly's RA group (funny, really, because Niamh HATED the points game!) Session 1 '08 - Emily Lynch's RA group. Session 2 '08 - Trish's Group (Who had Operation:S.L.U.T in place (Scoring Lots Using Teamwork)) who collected exactly 151 points! (A CTYI record) Session 1 '09 - Kerri Hasting's RA group. (Who had project Katy Perry in action) Session 2 '09 - Irene O'Leary's RA group/Shane's RA group. (Finally tally of points unknown, with both groups tying for first before the last disco.)